


Bakumatsu

by Iszeth



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battousai - Freeform, F/M, Hitokiri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iszeth/pseuds/Iszeth
Summary: Kaoru escapa de la casa de sus tíos debido a que tiene una pista del paradero de su padre, con la esperanza de encontrarlo y hacer que regrese a casa, pues sus tíos están llevando a la ruina a sus tierras, además de que planean venderla a ella y a sus hermanas en matrimonios políticos. En su camino, se encuentra con Kenshin Himura, el rumoreado Hitokiri battousai, aunque ella no sabe quién es.Sus destinos se entrelazan sin pedirlo y sin siquiera pensar en un momento en la posibilidad, en medio de la guerra del bakumatsu. Una hija en busca de un padre,  y un hombre que busca una razón de existencia más allá de los asesinatos.
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru
Kudos: 6





	Bakumatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de terceros y yo sólo escribo ésto como mero entretenimiento.

****

La ligera lluvia caía como un llanto cansino, terriblemente triste y calmo; el camino, lodoso, se perdía entre los árboles del bosque. Una caravana, a paso lento, atravesaba por aquel mar de barro y agua bajo el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia. A simple vista, parecía un cortejo fúnebre hacia el cementerio, y en cierta forma lo era. La caravana era de esclavos. 

Entre ellos una joven vestida de hombre se hallaba. El barro le manchaba el rostro fino y demacrado. Por su  hakama escurría lo que parecían rastros de sangre mezclados con lodo. Las manos, atadas con cuerdas roídas, estaban llenas de raspones mientras que los pies, descalzos ya pues hacía mucho tiempo que sus  waraji se habían roto, estaban llenos de pequeñas llagas. No podía más, no quería más… no deseaba más que tirarse. Ya no tenía nada para vivir, su honor, palabra con la que había crecido, se había ido desde el momento que cruzó el portal de la casa donde la había enjaulado su único pariente, lleno de avaricia por su nombre y sus tierras, ¿y de qué sirvió seguir una pequeña pista del paradero de su padre? ¿De qué sirvió la leve esperanza de que su aventura,  deshonrosa de por  sí , pudiese salvar al menos del cruel destino que les esperaba a sus hermanas sin padre ni madre que las defendiera de los adultos a su alrededor? 

En su mente, una semana antes, la idea de su partida, cuya consecuencia había sopesado ya varias veces, había sido más que buena, la única salida. No quería que sus hermanas fuesen vendidas como lo estaba siendo ella. De todos modos, con su reputación, habría pocos hombres decentes que se acercaran a ella, Kaoru  Kamiya , la salvaje hija mayor de la familia. No es que le importara tampoco... como  samurai , ella reconocía lo que seguía a continuación si fallaba, incluso si tenía éxito y encontraba a su padre. Sólo había un camino para ella, porque su vida no le pertenecía del todo, y tuvo que elegir entre ser fiel a toda su familia, o a sus hermanas, y ella, como buena hija de su padre, había elegido lo último. 

Así que tomó la  katana que su adorado progenitor le había regalado antes de partir, como un recordatorio de lo que era ella, de dónde venía y de su legado, cuatro años atrás. Ella apenas y había pasado la infancia y florecía como su madre, y la madre de su madre, lo habían hecho antes que ella, pero lo sabía en el fondo, era diferente. 

Sus azulados ojos fieros se clavaron en el piso, como buscando algo, un motivo, un objeto con el cual terminar su vida. No encontró nada más que desesperanza… cruda y completa desesperanza. Iba en camino hacia la muerte en vida, lo sabía y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. El destino era cruel e irónico, a sus catorce años ya lo había experimentado. 

Huyó de la casa de sus tíos, siguiendo la pista que su amiga de la infancia  Misao , con una furia intempestiva y la motivación a flor de piel por salvar a sus hermanas, pero como una broma ridícula de algún dios para castigarla por su insubordinación, su destino le encontró más pronto de lo que pensó; ella había huido de casa incluso antes de saber a quién sería vendida, y al final se encontró con unos ladrones y esclavistas que encontró camino a  Kyoto . Y entonces, iba ella hacia aquella ciudad, salvo por un problema: iba en calidad de prospecto de prostituta. Kaoru sabía, ella era demasiado vieja para ser vendida en una  okiya , se veía demasiado desaliñada y su pelea antes de ser capturada había dejado en claro que sus modales no eran los de una dama. Había sido suerte que lo único que le hicieran luego de tal pelea donde casi mata a uno de ellos fuese simplemente atar sus  manos, tan fuerte como para hacerla sangrar.

Es curioso cómo es que el destino a veces, a pesar de los deseos del hombre, se aferra en colocarte en ciertas circunstancias; se podría decir, en base a la observación de la vida de quienes nos rodean, que hay seres que han nacido para la desgracia, o para la buena fortuna; que incluso, hay seres que han nacido con ese algo que a otros les hace falta, y que, por ello, tienen ese  _ deber _ de enfrentarse a situaciones que realmente no son muy agradables. Se podría decir eso, pero, siendo realistas, el destino es cruel, huraño y a veces, inocentemente maldito. Y en esta ocasión, tal vez le tocaba mostrar su faceta más amarga, a pesar de que quien se enfrentaba a él apenas si podía sostenerse en pie por sí sola con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, con todo el orgullo de lo que era. 

Durante el camino, sumida en su desesperación, trató de evocar la fuerza de su espíritu, sin ninguna respuesta positiva del todo. La lluvia seguía cayendo. ¿Dónde estaban aquellos espíritus de sus antepasados que velarían por ella? Seguramente la habían abandonado. Seguramente su existencia tan insignificante era un problema hasta para los seres sobrenaturales. Estaba sola, se había dado cuenta. Su padre la había abandonado por el bien del país, dejándola a ella y a sus hermanas a manos de su cuñado. Sí, la madre de Kaoru había sido una dama excepcional, casi una santa, pero su hermano no había compartido esas características con ella. 

Kaoru y sus hermanas habían sobrevivido a su tío y su esposa durante cuatro años, cuatro largos años donde él había despilfarrado el dinero que les había dejado, donde había oprimido a los campesinos a su cargo y donde las había degradado a ella y a sus hermanas a la servidumbre con el pretexto de que su padre había dejado sus tierras en la ruina. Y Kaoru sabía que no era verdad, por todos los dioses, por buda, que no lo era.

La ira por la impotencia se apoderó de ella paso a paso, con cada gota que caía sobre su ser. Y entonces, se desató la lluvia interior, impregnada de fuego y odio. No sabía cómo, pero debía salir indemne, debía regresar a casa con su padre, o con la prueba de que él había muerto, para así reclamar lo que le pertenecía, para así velar por sus  hermanas, aunque ella fuese deshonrada. Se lo debía a ellas, a nadie más. 

* * *

** OoooOoooO **

* * *

Bajo la manta celeste nocturna, utilizando como faro la luna, un joven hombre no muy alto caminaba por los laberínticos callejones cercanos al distrito de placer de  Kyoto . Los reflejos del astro danzaban en las aguas del calmo río, las sombras levitaban a la lejanía, cercanas a las  okiyas y casas de té. Los ruidos propios de la noche enmascaraban la lenta respiración de aquel hombre inmerso en las sombras; su mirada, fija en su objetivo, se mantenía sin parpadear. Cualquiera que le hubiese visto no dudaría que fuese una mujer, con su delgada silueta y largo cabello rojo que parecía teñido por la sangre atado en una cola alta. 

Las mangas del oscuro  haori caían a los costados, una mano posaba suave en la empuñadura de su  katana mientras se movía casi imperceptiblemente hacia la casa de té donde se encontraba su, ahora, blanco. Era tiempo de comenzar con su  _ deber _ . 

Un hombre de cierta edad avanzada salía de una renombrada Casa de Té, acompañado por una joven Geisha. Tal vez se trataba de un  Daimyo , o un político local, lo único claro, era que ese hombre era partidario de los  Shinshengumi . Nadie nunca supo con certeza su nombre puesto que al momento de dar el primer paso fuera de la Casa de té, la cabeza de aquel hombre rodó por el suelo de húmeda tierra, mientras que el cuerpo inerte caía en un baño carmesí. Todo fue tan rápido, tan antinatural, que creyeron que había sido víctima de un demonio, y en cierta manera lo fue. Cuando el cuerpo inerte había llegado a su lugar en el suelo, un hombre de alta coleta roja y rasgos delicados desaparecía por entre los callejones oscuros a una velocidad que parecía sobrehumana. Él había sido el creador de todo aquello, aquel hombre joven al que se le conocía como un juez y verdugo en esta era:  Hitokiri Battosai . 

Sus ojos dorados, llenos de vacío y muerte, siempre vigilantes, no tenían descanso durante las noches. Era una sombra más del velo nocturno que se cernía sobre la ciudad. Su verdadero nombre, desconocido para muchos, era un pecado que debía resguardar incluso de sí mismo. ¿Un monstruo? ¿Un humano? Sólo un hombre que vivía conforme la era se lo exigía. Un hombre demasiado demoniaco, o tal vez, un demonio demasiado humano, también, demasiado joven, aunque él mismo no sabía exactamente cuál era su edad, cercana a las dos décadas; él mismo calculaba que probablemente tendría dieciséis años, sólo sabía que aún no había terminado de crecer cuando se unió al Ishin  shisi . Y así, entre las sombras y el arrullo de las cigarras, llegó al refugio donde le aguardaban las órdenes para la noche siguiente en forma de un pergamino y un sello color negro. 

Las flores de árbol de cerezo lloraban, caían una a una, desfalleciendo  poco a poco. Quería caer como ellas, quería perderse como ellas,  y, sin embargo, no podía, pues el destino de aquellos que no podían defenderse por sí mismos le pesaba. Miró a la luna, aquella dama que era la única que le comprendía, y rio de sí mismo. 

La próxima noche también saldría al encuentro de la muerte. 

* * *

** OoooOoooO **

* * *

Estaban a punto de llegar a la ciudad, y la había levantado a rastras al  amanecer, en el silencio del nacimiento del sol; Kaoru, con su aspecto frágil y derrotado, se había quedado al final de la fila que parecía una procesión fúnebre; sus labios partidos exhalaban en un hilo delgado el aire que a duras penas entraba por sus pulmones. Tenía fiebre, lo sabía, la lluvia de unos días atrás le había afectado de tal forma que apenas si podía mantener su mente lúcida. Seguía pensando, en cómo escapar, con las manos atadas por el frente, ella aún tenía sus pies, pero no tenía fuerza, no para luchar, apenas para caminar y quizá correr un poco. Pero ellos eran muchos, más de diez, armados y con la inmunidad de la corrupción de la era para hacer lo que se les diera la gana. 

A lo lejos, la ciudad se podía ver, estaba segura que llegarían a  Kyoto antes del anochecer. Siguieron sin descanso, como si a los esclavistas les carcomieran las ansias de cobrar su parte, de deshacerse de su mercancía, porque lo eran, ellos no eran más que simples cosas para ser vendidas, ya sean campesinos, o nobles, las mujeres y las niñas que desfilaban junto a ella siempre habían sido tratadas de esa manera. Para servir, para obedecer, para ser un objeto decorativo o para ser usado como un animal, incluso algo más bajo que eso. 

Las lluvias de primavera no eran raras, y no eran particularmente fuertes, pero sí molestas. El barro se pegaba a los pies y el calzado, y era más difícil caminar, aunque la lluvia fuese ligera, los caudales de los ríos crecían con la lluvia, y la corriente cobraba fuerza, dándole vida a los campos cercanos, trayendo agua a las familias que habían hecho su vida cerca de ellos a pesar del peligro de las crecidas de primavera y verano.

Las nubes ocultaban el sol, pero ya era el ocaso, pues la luz natural que había incluso en días de lluvia empezaba a menguar. Esa era la hora en la que llegaron al puente que cruzaba el río a las afueras de la ciudad, un puente antiguo y grande, donde podían caber dos caballos juntos a lo largo. 

Kaoru no lo pensó mucho cuando vio la oportunidad, como si los dioses al fin le sonrieran mostrando un cuchillo de doble filo; la lluvia arreció un poco, tanto como para nublar un poco más la vista. Se había colocado a la orilla del puente, lo suficientemente lejos como para no caer... a menos que ella resbalara. 

Y lo hizo. La madera en la lluvia, la fiebre, todo eso era algo que podía hacer que ella cayera, simplemente tuvo que rodar un poco más, hacer un esfuerzo, y caer el agua. 

Si debía morir en el intento, o después de eso, no le importaba. 

La corriente del rio era suficiente para ser arrastrada, el clima y su enfermedad evitarían que los esclavistas la buscaran. Una mujer enferma, débil y sin valor cayó al agua en el río con la corriente a todo lo que daba, ¿qué más les podía dar? Ella era un bien prescindible, nadie se arriesgaría para perseguirla de esa manera. 

Sintió cómo su cuerpo colapsó en la cama helada de agua corriente, como su fiebre la enfriaba lo bastante como para hacerla temblar y como la fuerza del flujo natural del rio la envolvía y la empujaba hacia el sur, donde el río Kamo se encontraba con el flujo del  Nishitakase . Apenas consciente, apenas respirando tratando de mantenerse a flote lo suficiente como para no morir, atrapada en las aguas del rio crecido, a punto de desbordarse. 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, envuelta en sábanas de agua fría que acrecentaba su flujo por la lluvia. Sus manos seguían atadas, pero gracias al agua las sogas se habían aflojado. Sus piernas dolían, era difícil, mucho muy difícil tratar de sobrevivir con la única fuerza de sus piernas, pero juró que lo lograría. Lo juró en su desesperación por vivir, por encontrar a su padre y por reencontrarse con sus hermanas. 

* * *

** OoooOoooO **

* * *

Sus días, por lo general, eran tranquilos. No se movía de su base a menos que fuese requerido, pero  Kenshin , también conocido como  Battousai , aquella tarde decidió salir temprano, abrigado por la luvia y la poca disposición de la gente común de salir en días como aquel, y reconocer el terreno donde debía encontrarse con su próximo objetivo. 

Hacia el sur, a las afueras, el día siguiente su próximo objetivo,  Shigekura Jubei , cruzaría el puente y entraría a la ciudad con una pequeña escuadra de sus hombres. Se rumoraba, traía consigo documentos importantes, así que debía interceptarlo antes de que llegara a la ciudad. 

La lluvia arreció a poco rato, y el sol estaba poniéndose.  Kenshin , a esas alturas, estaba lejos del puente, lo suficiente como para no reconocer más que figuras borrosas sobre el mismo que trataban de cruzar a pesar de la lluvia y la crecida del río. Pronto se dio cuenta, a pesar de que estaba lejos, que la gente que cruzaba no eran campesinos en busca de un comprador para sus mercancías, ni gente humilde buscando el sustento.  Kenshin conocía muy bien cómo se veían las caravanas de esclavos, incluso si no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para comprobarlo. 

Por esa gente es que él peleaba, por un cambio, por paz en la era en la que había crecido,  y, sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacer nada. No por ellos en ese momento, pues si hacía un movimiento ahora, los planes a futuro no podrían ser completados. 

Esperaba, con todo su corazón, que las mujeres encontraran una  okiya decente. Esperaba que lo perdonaran por ignorar su sufrimiento actual, deseando que en un futuro no hubiese más como ellos. 

Y entonces, fue testigo de algo que lo hizo abandonar su pasividad. 

Una persona había caído al puente. No sabía si era un niño o una mujer, pero se había percatado de que tenía las manos atadas cuando lo vio caer. Pronto, la corriente lo arrastró hacia él, lo suficiente como para que  Kenshin viera su rostro, un rostro de mujer. 

Algo dentro de él, lo incitó a actuar. Había matado muchas veces, sus manos, lo sabía, estaban tan llenas de sangre de tanta, tanta gente que ignorar a esa mujer sería una mancha más en ellas, pero algo dentro de él, quizá el sentimentalismo de recordar su pasado al meditar sobre la caravana de esclavos, lo hizo actuar contrario a lo que debía hacer. 

Fue entonces que  Himura Kenshin , contrario a lo que uno podría pensar debido a la leyenda que arrastraba tras de sí, se arrojó al agua. 

* * *

** OoooOoooO **

* * *

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, estaba en un lugar desconocido, una habitación pequeña y cálida, con ropa que no reconocía y vendas sobre sus heridas. Lo más importante, es que ella estaba viva. ¡Viva! 

Como si no pudiese creer que su plan estúpido y desesperado hubiese tenido éxito, Kaoru se tocó su cuerpo, palpándose como para comprobar que seguía en una pieza, o que en realidad ella no fuese un fantasma, sin darse cuenta de que un hombre silencioso de cabello rojo la observaba fijamente desde una esquina de la habitación, sentado contra una de las paredes, abrazando una  katana como si fuese lo más precioso que tenía. 

Por supuesto, ella estaba sumamente consternada por lo que había ocurrido, agradecida por los dioses que días antes había maldecido, y decidió, en su pequeño febril momento de celebración, que en cuanto conociera a su benefactor le agradecería con toda su alma y corazón, sin saber que el mismo estaba tan cerca que podría matarla si quisiera. 

Fue entonces, que, tras soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, Kaoru  Kamiya volteó la cabeza hacia la dirección donde estaba  Kenshin , el  battousai . Por supuesto, la sorpresa de tenerlo ahí no fue nada agradable, no porque ella conociese quién era él, si no por el hecho de que ese él era un hombre, un hombre de más o menos su edad que la estaba viendo prácticamente en ropa interior. Inmediatamente cubrió lo que el delgado yukata no cubría por sí solo con las mantas del futón; su rostro avergonzado, cubierto de rojo, contrastaba con su piel pálida debido a su reciente recuperación y su cabello oscuro y liso que brillaba con tonos azulados, como sus ojos. 

_ Unos ojos llorosos, llenos de agua, pero también llenos de fuego _ . Pensó él. 

—¿Quién...? —La palabra apenas salió de la boca de Kaoru, con una voz enronquecida por algún motivo que ella desconocía, como si hubiese  olvidado cómo emitir sonido alguno y apenas estuviera recordando. 

Silencio, no hubo más que silencio por respuesta, largo y calmo, inquietante, y luego, una voz, una voz suave y fría, como un lago congelado, salió de los labios del joven de cabello rojo y ojos dorados y brillantes como los de un animal salvaje. 

—¿Quién eres tú? 

* * *

** OoooOoooO **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Y aquí vengo, retomando un fandom que amé en mi adolescencia. Este es un fic que hice en aquella época, reeditándolo como un regalo para un amigo que gustaba del mismo manga/anime, aunque seguramente no lo leerá, pues perdí contacto con él. Justamente me animé a subirlo y reescribirlo porque empecé a leer fanfics viejos que tenía en favoritos, en mi nostalgia estúpida. 
> 
> Esto es para ti, V, recuerdo que fuiste el primero en apoyarme en escribir, donde quiera que estés. Fuiste un gran amigo, incluso más que eso. 
> 
> Probablemente sea la nostalgia de la muerte de mi abuela, me puse tan sentimental, me siento tonta, si alguna vez lees esto como en las viejas épocas, no dudes en poner tus comentarios, como la primera vez. 


End file.
